1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle electrical systems, and in particular to a modular wiring harness for motorcycles and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles of various kinds employ electrical systems which can vary considerably in design, complexity and components. For example, land vehicles, watercraft and aircraft have different operational considerations which require different electrical system designs to meet the operating requirements for which each is intended. A wide range of electrical devices are used on different vehicle types for providing lighting, controlling engine operation, controlling conditions within the vehicle, navigation, etc.
Notwithstanding the considerable variety among vehicle electrical systems, most have several common features. For example, most include one or more sources of electrical current, such as batteries and current generating means comprising generators and alternators. Secondly, most vehicle electrical systems include operating devices which utilize such electrical power in connection with operating the vehicle. Thirdly, most vehicle electrical systems include switching for selectively activating the operating devices, either automatically in response to certain vehicle conditions (e.g., warning lights) or manually in response to operator input (e.g., headlights). Fourthly, wiring networks, which are often referred to as harnesses, are commonly employed for interconnecting the electrical system devices and switching.
On vehicles such as motorcycles with relatively open construction and exposed frames mounting various components, electrical system design and placement can be important for function and aesthetics since parts of the electrical system are normally exposed and often need to be accessible to an operator.
In addition to original equipment wiring harnesses which are installed when vehicles are manufactured, there is a considerable aftermarket for wiring harnesses and other electrical system components. For example, restoration, rebuilding and customizing of motorcycles is very popular, particularly with such models as Harley-Davidson motorcycles. Limited production of new Harley-Davidson motorcycles has created a considerable demand for used models, which are often rebuilt and customized. Motorcycles are often customized for their owner's enjoyment and also for display purposes at custom motorcycle shows.
For customizing purposes, the original wiring harnesses are often unsatisfactory because the wiring is not organized in a satisfactory manner and the electrical components, particularly control components such as circuit breakers, relays, flashers and the like, are distributed at various locations on the motorcycle. Moreover, many existing motorcycle wiring harnesses lack diagnostic devices for verifying the proper operation of the devices, switching and wiring and for isolating faults therein.
A solution is to provide one or more circuit boards for a vehicle which mount the various electrical control components and connect same to the wiring. Such circuit boards can be enclosed within enclosures which are preferably located at conveniently accessible locations on the vehicle. Previous electrical enclosures have tended to be relatively large and thus created problems in finding suitable locations for them on vehicles such as motorcycles with limited space. The oversized nature of such previous electrical enclosures was a result of their designs, which typically involved running circuit board traces from a circuit board to a terminal strip located at the edge or edges of the circuit board and providing a terminal thereat for connection to the vehicle wiring system. Such circuit board traces comprised conductive materials, such as copper, and were sufficiently large to accommodate the electrical current loads encountered in the electrical system. The terminal strips and connections thus added considerably to the space requirements for previous enclosed circuit boards.
Other considerations involved in vehicle electrical system design relate to protecting the circuit board connections and the electrical control components from the elements and with providing vibration-resistant electrical connections. For example, typical solder connections are made by wicking solder on to exposed ends of wire leads preparatory to making the solder connections. However, vibration can induce fatigue breakage of the individual conductor strands at the locations where the solder wicking stops.
Heretofore there has not been available a modular wiring harness with the advantages and features of the present invention.